Post VOTF
by VoxynQueen
Summary: A purely speculative account from the end of VOTF; before the Treaty was signed till after, in reference to the changes experienced by LS & MJ. Rating for security.
1. Chapter 1

A purely speculative account from the end of VOTF; before the Treaty was signed till after, in reference to the changes experienced by LS & MJ. This may be boring to many, plenty of talking and no action, but I had an enormous amount of fun deliberating over the expectant reactions of SW's most beloved non original character.

Authors note: I own nothing. In regards to the Star Wars Universe and materialistically. So no point trying to sue me.

I have only uploaded two chapters so far though this story has been completed. There are some paragraphs later on which are in huge need of revision. I have a great many different ideas as to the direction of a sequel. However, I will not be publishing anything if no one reads this. I write only for the pleasure; sharing with others for feedback. No feedback then no point publishing. So please reviews are most welcome. Otherwise please enjoy!

Luke stared out over the city scope, his eyes sweeping over the mountain range buildings that rose up near and afar. The thousands of dazzling lights, all the colours of the rainbow, moved in every direction joined with the general hustle and bustle to create a huge swell of life.

It had been ten years since he had stood in that very spot on the roof of the Imperial Palace. Back then his musings had been centred on his apprehension of becoming a teacher to both his sister, Leia, and her twins. With all that had transpired since that time, Luke felt as though his life was finally going along the correct path.

It had been two days since his return to what was once the Imperial Capital of the Empire, Coruscant. He had returned from his rescue mission in the Narian System to find both Leia and her husband, Han, were still away on missions of their own. Although Luke was chomping at the bit to see them again, and to tell them about the happenings of his time away, he was pleased to find Chewie and the Solo children home. Needless to say it was mutually happy reunion. Young Anakin was especially anxious to hear all about the creatures, the Qom Jha and Qom Qae that both he and Mara had encountered in their adventures.

Though, the Twins tried very hard to appear rather aloof to their Uncle for being away for such a long time, it was evident they too enjoyed hearing about how the 'mynock' creatures were able to assist their Uncle in gaining entry into the fortress.

As was to be expected, Luke left out a great majority of the story and details. A lot of the details were either very sensitive information, or was deemed very unsuitable for the ears of youngsters, much to the disapproval of the children. Especially when they knew that as soon as they were seen off to bed that 

Luke had told much real tail in great detail to Chewie.

The day after arriving and upon the promise to the President of the New Republic, Ponc Garivison, Chewie and Luke had attended a High Council Briefing where the circumstances to which Luke had come into possession of the Caamas Document was questioned.

And question they did, or in fact, tried to. As Luke and Mara had agreed upon, the whole 'Hand of Thrawn' organisation, the Thrawn Clone, and the impressive technological advanced TIE fighters, were to be kept a secret. At least until he and Mara had come to an agreement as to the extent of telling people about it.

Many of the High Councillors had become rather agitated by Luke's very apparent lack of details and thorough answers to their continuous inquiries. Not that it had troubled Luke at all. As he was the one who had bought them the only surviving copy of the Caamas Document, and also being the one and only Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, there wasn't much they could do about it.

Luke's thoughts turned to Mara. She had left the NR Station Pavilion, the closest civilization to the Narian System they could find, shortly after arriving there. Though Luke and Mara had discussed a proper meal, change of clothes, and a good nights rest in a real bed, once they had found out about the extent of the civil unrest going on across the galaxy that reaching Coruscant and handing over the Caamas Document was to be the first priority.

_The second_, though Luke with a sorrowful sigh, _of course being Mara going off to find Karrde._

Luke understood her reasons for wanting to find Karrde. She had a whole lot of things to discuss with him. Yet her absence so soon, merely hours, after their engagement was very disheartening. Especially given the whole situation surrounding his proposal of marriage; watching a torrent of water rise towards them that would have spelt their doom.

Although Luke kept assuring himself against it, Mara's absence allowed negative and doubting thoughts to enter his mind. After so many years circling around each other, it was so hard to believe that they were finally coming together. And especially for Luke, it was even harder to believe the woman who had once hated him so passionately, could possibly fall in love with him. It really did seem inconceivable.

Luke sighed again and gently shook his head, allowing all negativity drain away. Mara would arrive in the system in little over a week, and then all his misgivings would perish and he would feel a fool for ever doubting her intentions. He just had to wait.

The door leading out to the roof slid open and through it stepped Anakin Solo, walking straight over to where Luke stood against the railing.

Drinking the rest of his Hot Chocolate in one gulp, he turned to Anakin who smiled and simply said, "Dinner's ready." Then after a thought, "Jaina's making it," the boy said sourly.

Luke smiled down at him, "Anakin, you should be more supportive than that. Jaina just wants to help out Winter."

"Why can't she do the laundry instead?" Anakin snorted.

Luke chuckled quietly, "Because no one notices who does the laundry."

Frowning slightly, not quite understanding his Uncle's meaning, he put his hands on his hips in a perfect imitation of his father. "Well she's a terrible cook! Worst then even Threepio!"

Luke blinked. "Your father let Threepio cook?"

"Well, no," he said with a big smirk on his face. "But you've got to wonder!"

Luke laughed easily this time, "just don't tell your sister that."

Anakin shrugged, and then shivered. It was after all cold and dark up there on the roof.

"Here," Luke said, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around the boy's small frame. It was far too big, but never the less, Anakin's face lit up and he fought to secure it tighter around himself. His face was beaming with pride.

"Now all I need is your Lightsabre!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well, no amount of shivering is going to get you that," he said, still smiling. Luke put his arm around his shoulders and started to guide him towards the exit, being careful not to trip on the trail of cloak dragging on the duracrete. "Come on, let's go see what goop your sister's brewed up."

Anakin's face it and he put on his best pleading tone, "Couldn't you just get us some take out instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mara Jade expertly brought the shuttle, the one she'd commandeered from one of Karrde's outposts along the way from where her and Luke had parted, down onto the deck of one of the Wild Karrde's hanger bays. Setting the ships automated deactivation sequences on; Mara unstrapped herself out of the pilot's seat and made her way to the ships ramp.

Her hand hovered momentarily as she breathed in deep and composed herself, and then slapping the control, she mused to herself, _now this is going to be interesting._

Karrde stood at the bottom of the ramp and smiled as she came to stand in front of him. "Two arms, two legs, even both eyes."

Mara eyed him curiously. "You sound surprised."

"Me? Not really. Especially since I sent Skywalker after you. That man is nothing, if not reliable." He turned and they both walked over to the turbolift. "He did find you didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." She said quietly.

The quietness in her voice made him worry. "Are you upset because I didn't send the whole of my fleet after you?"

Pushing the button for the bridge, Mara turned to her boss, her voice strong again. "Not at all. Luke told me how he wouldn't allow you to send any back up." She cocked an eyebrow. "And he also explained how worried you were about getting me back. Apparently you must have made quite the impression."

"Really?" Karrde said surprised. He laughed, "Well I've always said I pride myself on taking care of my own people." He paused, obviously noting her quiet demeanour. "Something happened didn't it?"

"Yes something's have happened, which we need to talk about." She said, suspicion creeping into her mind.

"I have no doubt." He frowned, "You've been gone for well over five weeks. I would've expected that if Skywalker had found you easily, you would have made contact a lot sooner."

The turbolift's door opened and they walked straight through to Karrde's office just off to the side of the bridge. "You forget it took him two weeks to reach me and another week to get here." She said, nodding greetings to all the crew as she pasted them by, all of them grinning and welcoming her back. She was after all, a well respected leader.

Allowing Mara to go first, Karrde followed her into his office and pressed the door release. For some 

reason he had a feeling that this discussion was not something for the whole bridge crew to hear. He took the seat behind his desk. Mara had already sat down on the chair across from him. "Well, that still leaves two weeks. Knowing how much you enjoy Skywalker's company I'd doubt you were perfecting your force skills or trading escape stories."

Though Mara was looking across at him, she seemed to be looking through him, as if seeing off in some distant land. "There are some things I need to tell you. The first is that the _Fire's_ gone." She said finally.

"Gone? How?"

Mara sighed. "That's not all. There's much I have to say." Karrde said nothing and waited for her to continue. She breathed in deep, "So I guess I'll just start. You're right, two weeks enough time for a lot of things to happen." Mara eyes turned stern, "much of it cannot be told, at least until we work out what exactly we are going to do about what we found."

"Why is that, Mara?" Karrde asked without a hint of hostility.

She stared at Karrde for a moment, and in that moment deciding to 'bend' the limits her and Luke decided upon when telling others about the 'Hand of Thrawn'." Because we discovered a military outpost run by Thrawn's people."

Karrde's lip twitched slightly. "Funny you should mention Thrawn."

"Oh?"

"While you were stuck on that planet, Moff Disra, the power hungry governor of Bastion, found a Grand Admiral Thrawn look-alike. Not only that, but also a clone of a royal Guardsman. They had not only the New Republic convinced, but also the rest of the Imperial fleet too. Except Pallaeon though. At least they weren't so over confident to attempt to convince Pellaeon."

Mara nodded. "After the came out of hyperspace and was on approach, I skimmed over the news briefings for the past three weeks. Surprising how many brought it, hook line, and sinker."

Karrde didn't return her smile.

Mara's jaw dropped with her unbelieving surprise. "You thought it was true?"

Karrde shrugged, "well I wasn't sure."

Mara looked disbelieving at him. "You're serious?"

Karrde smiled at her, "Aren't I always?"

Mara chuckled, "wouldn't have thought you were someone to start believing propaganda. So, do you know what really happened?"

Karrde nodded and reached over to the decanter at the end of the desk. "In one word, Pellaeon." He said, pouring two drinks and handing one to Mara.

Mara took a small sip of the amber liquid; its heat felt soothing and helped her feel more at ease. "I'm guessing the reason Pellaeon didn't believe in Thrawn's revival was because Disra didn't allow them in the same room. Pellaeon knew Thrawn too well."

Karrde smiled easily, "It's good to have you back, Mara. I missed having you thoughts and hunches while you were away."

Mara smiled back, but she could feel an uneasiness rising up within her. "Sure."

Her usually unreadable face must have betrayed her and shown some of the dread she was now feeling because Talon was staring at her. "Something wrong?" He said.

Mara shook her head. "You mean apart from losing the _Fire_?" She asked with a little bit harsher than she meant.

Talon had obviously tried to keep his feelings of empathy out of his face, but only half succeeded. "Why don't you tell me what happened, Mara?"

Mara stared at him for a good few moments. Though she had rehearsed the whole conversation with Talon on her long voyage there, for the life of her the paragraphs she'd thought up had decided to escape her. "Like I said before, both Luke and I haven't decided yet what we will do about the Narian system. Though the Chiss, Thrawn's race, are potentially dangerous, their attention is far more concentrated on the areas within the 'Unknown Regions'. And with the Thrawn Hoax now widely known, I don't think there would be any chance of them siding with Bastion."

Karrde nodded. "So this is strictly between us, then." He said.

Mara eyed him. "I mean it, Talon." She warned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is demand of total secrecy to protect you, or Skywalker?"

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Considering he was the one who came to save me, I would think you give him the same consideration as you would give me."

Talon gave a short laugh, "I know. Over the past ten years my _consideration_ towards that Jedi Knight has 

kept growing." He sobered. "And now I owe him more than I could ever repay."

Mara watched him, once again being surprised by the depth of the integrity of the man. "Talon-"

But he cut her off; just like her he was never any good at expressing such emotions. "Don't you go telling him that now, will you? That would be all I'd need; an unrepayable debt owed to a Jedi Master." He shook his head.

Mara sat back in her chair. "When Luke found me he told me that the locals, the Qom Jha, spoke through the force which was why I couldn't understand them. We discovered from them that the unidentified ships came from the fortress. Luke and I convinced some of the Qom Jha to lead us through the caves to an underground entrance into the Fortress. The trek there took us almost a whole week, yet it was only a few minutes inside before we ran into trouble." She stopped for a moment, remembering the painful experience. "I copped a blast in the shoulder."

"What!" Karrde's eyes widened starting to get up but Mara held up a hand, stopping him.

"Its fine, Luke healed me in only five days, and without scarring. He put me into a healing trance while he worked."

Karrde sat back down. "He better have done it right. Perhaps you should still get it checked out."

Mara shook her head. "He did a better job than bacta. I doubt he would've missed anything." She breathed in, and continued her tale. "After I was healed we made our way back into the Fortress through an alternative route through the upper regions towards the roof."

"So the Fortress was formidable?" He asked.

"Yes, very." Mara confirmed. "Along the same thing as the Hjorna Fortress. Even some parts looked identical, even down to the black stone. We found evidence of damage, but knowing how much that stone can take, I would hate to have met the species responsible."

"Do you believe that the builders of the Hjorna Fortress were the same that built this Fortress?" Talon asked thoughtfully.

"That would be my guess." She said.

"So, then what happened?" Talon reached over to grasp the decanter again. He refilled his glass and offered more to Mara. She shook her head and indicated that she still had plenty in her glass.

Mara smiled wryly. "Then I had the great idea of going down into where the heart of their operations was 

and asking them what they were up to."

Talon was stunned. "And Skywalker didn't stop you?"

A little smile crept to her lips. "He certainly tried to convince me against it."

Talon smiled too. "Didn't have any luck though, did he?"

She shook her head. "I told him that he had to come rescue me after I found what I was looking for. And so he did."

"Lightsabre flashing? Bodies flying?"

"Not quite like that, but close. So it turned out that all those years everyone in the Emperor's Court thought Thrawn was in exile over a political matter, he was actually on a secret mission for the Emperor to map the entire Unknown Regions."

Karrde's face turned serious. "And he did?"

Mara shrugged. "Pretty close to all. Luke's astromech downloaded an overview of it, but the amount of information Thrawn would have collected would have being huge."

"And the Fortress was an outpost?"

Nodding she said. "Thrawn had apparently set out garrisons and shipyards throughout the whole region. But unlike the rest of the Empire, the Chiss and their Commander, old Parick, now an Admiral, follow Thrawn's regime not the Emperor's."

Talon nodded. "Meaning no anti alien bias. Makes sense considering Thrawn's pedigree."

"Yes, and it would also mean all his strategies and theories would be taught to even the lowest of enlistees."

He took him a deep troubling breath, "Making them a formidable force not to be taken lightly. So did you find out why their ships were hanging around the c# pirates and Terrik?"

Mara took another slow sip of her drink. "Actually I did. It seems they were looking for me."

Karrde's started. "Why?"

"They wanted to speak with me, try to recruit me into joining them."

"This isn't going to sound good, but-"

"Why me?" Mara interjected. "Apparently Thrawn thought very highly of me. Parick went as far as to say that Thrawn was going to offer me a command after he had overthrown the Republic. As you could 

guess, I told them I wasn't interested, which was then when I found out that they had heard all about Thrawn's apparent survival, and was preparing to contact Bastion."

Talon thought for a second, then spoke carefully. "Is that where the loss of the _Fire_ comes in?"

Mara stared at him. "Yes." She said simply.

"I see." He said. "The remote?"

She nodded.

"And I suppose Skywalker new nothing about it; otherwise he would have stopped you."

"I told Luke to go into a healing trance to fix up all the various burns he'd suffered during his rescue of me." She sighed, "And when he finally came out of it he wasn't too impressed. But in the end he had to accept it."

Mara studied Karrde, preparing herself for the first bombshell, and then she looked away and spoke. "It's funny how something as simply as ramming a ship into a hanger bay, stopping the Chiss from handing themselves over to the Empire would finally allow me to understand the Qom Jha." Mara turned her eyes back to him. "And at that time, I became a Jedi."

That Karrde had not expected, "You're serious?" He asked completely taken aback.

Mara nodded slowly. After a few moments of waiting for more of a response from him, she said, "I didn't do it lightly, Talon."

"No, I guess you wouldn't have." Karrde said softly. "When you said things had happened, I would never thought you would have become a Jedi."

Mara locked eyes with him, preparing herself for the worst.

Finally Talon spoke again. "I know you well enough, Mara, to know that your decision to join the Jedi would be an important one. I'm not going to fault you in that."

"Talon," she began.

"No, let me just say this." He breathed in. "When I found you, you were barely keeping your head above the water. I always knew you were too good for the life of a mere smuggler, so I endeavoured to groom you up to a more responsible position. I had hoped that it would continue to challenge your and assist in finding your footing. These past years not only had you surpassed all my hopes, but I had truly believed one day I would whole heartedly leave my organisation to you. I knew you would take it far further then I 

would ever have." Mara started to say something else, but he stopped her. "Let me finish. You know how I hate being forthright with this sort of thing, so don't make it worse. With all that you've accomplished with me, I can honestly say that I'm proud of you. I don't know why I took it upon myself to help you, but if you weren't going to take my place, I can't think of anything greater then becoming a Jedi. Nothing would make me even prouder." He sighed. "There I've said it, and it'll never happen again."

Mara smiled warming at him. "You old fool, Talon." She got up and poured more liquor into her glass and more into his. "Don't worry about replacing me just yet."

"Oh?" He asked.

Mara sat back down. "I not going to just pack up and leave. I would like to take time to work in others to take on my responsibilities." She looked pointedly at him. "If that's fine by you?"

He smiled, "but of course. You think I'd chuck you out with the next garbage dump?" He laughed.

"Love to see you try." Mara grinned wickedly.

"Oh? Especially now you're a fully fledged Jedi with powerful connections?" He smirked.

Mara hesitated only for a second. "Yeah, something like that."

Talon watched her carefully. She sat there staring off into space, yet there seemed to be a peace about her. Finally he said, "There's something else too, isn't there?"

Mara's eyes shifted back to him as she brought herself out of her daydream. "Yes." She said. "I, well, I." She stopped, not exactly sure about how she was going to put it. "I have to tell you about something else . . . but it's not in anyway less important."

"But perhaps something much more difficult to say?" He offered.

She nodded, "well, I guess you could put it that way." Suddenly feeling a giddiness creeping all over her, she gripped the glass in her hand and drowned the last half of her drink in one definite 'gulp'. Though it sufficiently burnt the back of her throat, the giddiness didn't stall in the slightest.

Karrde frowned at her. "You know you can always tell me anything, Mara. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Mara sighed, "Actually, it's wonderful!" Her voice betrayed her nervousness.

Karrade stared at her in wonderment. In all there years working together, he'd never seen her like this. "Whenever women start throwing out words like 'wonderful', they're usually pregnant."

Mara dropped her smile and glared daggers at Karrade.

"Oh, my stars!" He laughed shaking his head. "Or they're finally admitting they're in love."

"'Finally admitting', Talon?" She asked.

"Exactly that," He said, "It would seem I've been waiting for this day for many years now."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes really. That the trouble with hiring women, you see. They all say they're immune to love, and many would believe it too, but eventually it always happens." Then he broke out in a smile too. "So you and Skywalker? You know, I have to say this just so I'm the first, but it's about blasted time!"

She shrugged. "Don't lecture me about it. I wasn't the one running around like a great big Force battery, trying to solve all of the galaxy's problems single handed."

Talon cocked his head knowingly. "No, you just stood back watching and then resented him for it." Ignoring the laser bolts coming at him from her eyes, he continued, "but all the time waiting for him to come crawling, pleading for your help? Not that he ever really did. Must have been frustrating."

"You know, Talon, for you, it's a damn good thing I'm now a Jedi." She said harshly.

He chuckled, "Jedi Knight _Mara Jade_ finally admits she's in love with the only man to escape her wraith."

Mara shook her head slowly, "It's always good to see you can still amuse yourself, old man."

Karrde sniggered at her comment, lounged back in his chair. "So, let me get this straight. We've all been worried sick about you, while you've been off on an unknown planet, destroying your prized ship, becoming a Jedi, and getting it together with Luke Skywalker? Did I miss anything?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, just that the whole getting together thing wasn't what you're thinking. Mostly we argued. Fought even. Trying to not be killed took up most of the time. In fact it was about an hour before we blasted our way out of there that it all came out."

"Oh?"

Mara's gaze shifted, not fixing on anything in particular, as if reliving the precise moment. "Then he asked me to marry him." When Mara's gaze looked back to him she was amused to see him completed mouth-wide-open shocked. Mara had never seen Talon Karrde totally speechless before. There really once a first time for everything.

But, true to character, it wasn't long before he found his voice again. "I really wasn't expecting that. That boy sure does move fast." He noticed Mara staring off into thin air again. "I'm not even going to guess; 

somehow I know that without even the slightest hesitation, you said yes." It wasn't a question. Still laughing, "I tell you, Mara this takes the cake!"

"Karrde, I am perfectly serious about all this." Her wistful gaze now a hard stare.

He finished laughing. "Oh, I know. I don't doubt it for a second!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked. "Yet you just said you were surprised."

"Surprised about you getting engaged, certainly, but not about it being to Luke Skywalker."

"So you think you knew this would happen, do you?"

"Absolutely! My dear, I have never seen two people more obsessed with one another. My only hope was both of you would swallow enough pride and stubbornness long enough for something like this to happen whilst I was still alive to see it happen."

Mara was about to retort back, when Karrde held up a hand. "No. Don't. We can continue this after you've had a rest and fresh change of clothes."

Mara didn't move. "I'm not just going to leave."

"Yes, you are. Though, I think with this kind of news, the least you could do is have dinner with this 'old fool' as you so eloquently put. We can then continue this discussion. Then it's off to Coruscant with you. I hear the Caamas Document Skywalker delivered to Gavrisom has helped to settle things down there, but you know how temperamental the Republic can be."

She stared at him incredulously, "I'm not even going to ask how you know about that."

Talon just smiled, waiting.

Finally Mara gave in, "Was it Ghent?"

He nodded approvingly, "Very good. Yes, it seems he still has a soft spot for us, though he does never send anything more than trivial information. But can't have everything can I?"

"I'm not just abandoning you, Karrde." She said firmly.

He eyed her just as firmly. "Well, you'd better! Poor boy will think you've run out on him. Can't be the best start to a marriage. But, like I said, join me for dinner, stay the night, then you're off this ship before I fly you to Coruscant myself!"

Mara hesitated for only a second then stood up out of her chair, then asked in a voice almost too soft to hear, "Did you really believe this would happen, or are you just trying to save face?"

Talon looked her for a second, then picked up a stack of datacards and began looking through them, "For years I saw the two of you avoiding each other. I could see the look on his face when we both found out you'd been captured from Faughn. All the countless times when either one of you were in peril, all resentment was lost until both of you were safe again." He glanced up at her, then back to the cards, "That boy would just about give you the galaxy if you'd ask him for it. Whether it cost him his life or not."

Mara watched him for a second, then turned towards the door.

"Here," said Talon and he tossed her one of the datacards. "It seems you and fiancé aren't the only ones with news. High Councilor Organa Solo, the Caamas Representative Eglos , Crypt Chief Ghent, and Admiral Pellaeon, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet had a nice little chat while you were away. Apparently they have started the talks towards a peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic." He grinned at Mara's opened mouthed shock. "Just thought you may be interested in reading all about it. Anyway, dinners in an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

The small crowd gathered to watch the _Lady Luck_ set down in the landing bay consisted of the Solo children, Chewbacca, and Luke. The children waited impatiently as the ramp was slowly lowered, and we not allowed to run across to climb up it until Luke had deemed it really down.

He smiled as the children continued to beg to be allowed to go greet their father until he relented when he saw Han and Lando walking down the ramp.

With a small nod to his head, the children took off, running head on into their fathers waiting arms.

After a few moments of hugs, excited questioning, and some almost tears of happiness directed to their father, the children finally allowed Han and Lando continue walking. "Good to see you're still in one piece, Chewie. I thought the kids would've talked at least one ear off."

The Wookiee chuckled and barked an assurance that the children hadn't caused any trouble.

Han grinned, "Thanks, Chewie."

Chewie replied with a winding thump on Han's back.

Coughing, he turned to Luke. "So what's your excuse for missing out of all the fun of our very own civil war?"

Luke gave him an empathetic look, but there definitely was humour behind his eyes. "Yes, so I hear. And with a Thrawn impressionist and an Imperial Moff pulling strings too. So sorry I missed it." He turned away from the now glaring Han to Lando, who was losing the battle not to smile. "I see Han's still able to drag you along on his wild adventures."

Lando finally gave up trying not to laugh and said, "Well, someone's got to watch the pirate's back, otherwise Leia will find a knife in it some day." He stepped forward extending a hand, "Good to see you, Luke. We've missed you at the Sabbacc tables."

Luke shook his hand and laughed humorously. "I was wondering why my pocket book been so full lately."

"And the rest of us so poor," Han put in smugly.

Lando reached forward to shake Chewie's hand too. "To be fair, Han, Jedi don't make nearly as much to make gamblers like you and me retire. Good seeing you too, Chewie."

Chewie growled a greeting, and then told them that from now on Luke won't have to worry about money to play Sabbac with.

The instant Chewie's comments came out, Luke's head shot around to stare unwavering at him. 

"Chewie," Luke said quietly, the warning in his voice was obvious. It had been widely known by anyone in business or even an interest in business that Mara Jade had been very successful running her shipping company a few years back. Even though the company was only temporary, the money she had apparently made was enormous.

The Wookie grinned, and ignored Luke's pleading eyes. Growling again he said that Mara Jade's wealth could buy her and Luke their own private world to live on and spend all the time they wanted creating a dozen fat offspring, the last being rather crudely worded.

Luke immediately winced, and his cheeks coloured slightly. "Chewie!" This time Luke didn't bother keeping his voice quiet. "Please!"

Han's hands went immediately to the ears of the children, trying to cover all six ears at once. He growled at Chewie, "Watch it, Pal." But the blank looks one the children's faces showed they had no idea what the Wookiee was talking about.

Chewie shrugged and turned away from Luke, and went on to say that he didn't see what the problem was; Luke was going to tell them later anyhow. He said that now was as good a time as any.

Luke sighed keeping his stare directly on Chewbacca. This was not how he'd wanted to do this. He could sense the others startled emotions. Or more correctly, Hans confused emotions and Lando's increasing temper. Luke knew Lando had a soft spot for Mara. Chewie's brazen comments had obviously not gone down well with him.

Just when Luke was drawing a deep breath to speak Chewie interrupted with an added an ultimatum. Either Luke would tell them or he would.

Finally Luke sighed and looked down at the children who were doing a good job keeping quiet whilst the grownups were taking. "Do you think you three would be able to go find Artoo for me? He went searching for a city computer terminal to plug into, remember?"

Anakin smiled and ran off towards the door leading into the Palace Complex. Both Jacen and Jaina looked downcast, knowing that the only reason they had to find Artoo was so that the adults could talk in private. After a small hesitation, though, they both nodded and left.

Once the door had slid shut behind, Luke turned back to the others.

Lando spoke first. "Chewie," said Lando in a steel voice. "Did you mean Mara? As in Jade? As in Mara 

Jade?"

Chewie yowled, what other Mara Jade is there?

Han was frowning slightly, as if he was completely puzzled. But then looked directly at his brother in law and said, "I think you'd better explain what Chewie's talking about, Luke." Han said carefully. "You know how Lando gets all protective of that woman. He's got a soft spot for her." His voice betrayed no emotion, and neither did his voice.

Lando seemed to relax slightly. "I just know her better than most. She doesn't deserve all the crap people spread about her."

Luke stepped forward, drawing Lando's gaze. "And I'm sure she appreciates your effort." He then drew in another deep breath. "I was going to wait until Leia got back, but thanks to Chew-"

Damn right!, Chewie quipped. Now get on with it, boy!

Luke's eyes shot a look at him, but returned to Han and Lando. "Mara and I are engaged."

Both men stared in shock.

"Seriously?" Han managed. Luke nodded, smiling easily now.

"When did this happen?"

Luke shrugged. "Almost two weeks ago."

Han nodded in understanding. "While you were rescuing her."

Luke glanced at Lando, noticing the other still hadn't spoken. "We found on the planet an alien fortress, and after infiltrating it Artoo found an unaltered copy of the Caamas Document."

"Yeah, I'd heard about that. I also heard that both you had refused to tell anyone anymore about what happened than that." Han looked amused, "I had no idea you were hiding _this_."

"We actually there is a lot more to that then just Mara and me, Han. In fact, the two things aren't related even in the slightest."

"Oh?" Han asked.

"This isn't the secret." Luke frowned. Although he knew the news about him and Mara would be surprising, he would have expected Han and Lando be a little bit more enthusiastic about the whole thing. "Look, Han, I know this seems a little sudden-"

Han's boisterous laugh cut Luke off.

"I knew it!" Han yelled, grinning from ear to ear, and enveloping Luke in a back slapping hug. "I knew it!" He repeated as he stepped back. Then his smile dropped suddenly, "You better not be conning me, Kid. Or Ill wring you're bloody neck!"

Luke smiled. "Would I joke about this?"

Han's smile shot up again. "Haha! I _knew_ it." He laughed. "Your sister had her doubts, but I never did. You sure took you're sweet time, though. Leia and I thought we'd have to lock you two away in a small room and let you sort yourselves out." He elbowed Lando roughly, who up until then had frozen still with his mouth ajar in shock.

Han's elbow jolting him out of his shock, he shook his head, then looked straight at Luke. "I just can't believe you never saw it sooner." He chuckled, "through all the moods, she never once admitted you were the cause. You and Mara are the two most stubborn people I know. Han's right you know, it's about time." He reached forward and grasped Luke's hand. "Congratulations. Finally the last bachelor had fallen. And to a killer of a lady, too!" He winked at Luke. "No pun intended of course." He turned and headed back towards the _Lady Luck_. "This calls for a celebration! I've got some twenty year-old Corelian Whiskey stashed in one of the holds."

Han's face lit up. "Come on, Chewie! Lando's shouting." Walking passed Luke towards the door leading back into the building, he said over his shoulder, "and after you're hitched, your shouting." He stopped at the door to wait for Lando, and looking back to Chewie and Luke. "So, are we going to get to know the nitty gritties?" A sly smirk appeared on his face.

Luke's face seemed to sober, just ever so slightly that most would have missed it, but Han knew the kid. "Actually, there isn't that much to tell. We had not long left the planet when we made contact with the NR . . . station. Then after a hot meal and a change of clothes, we had to go our separate ways. Mara headed off to meet up with Karrde, and I came straight here."

"So that's why Mara isn't with you. She not even on Coruscant."

Luke's eyes seemed to be studying him. "She wanted to let Karrde know face to face that she was fine, then making her way here in about a week."

Han couldn't help it. Memories of the time back when he and Leia had become engaged kept surfacing. 

He remembered not wanting to be apart from Leia for more than was absolutely necessary and Leia had told him the same. It seemed a little particular to him that shortly after vowing to marry someone that your first act was to go running off across the galaxy.

Knowing that Luke would already have come to the same conclusion, he didn't voice it. Instead he decided to keep it light and attempt to make Luke forget about his new bride's absence. "That's good. Gives us more time to enjoy the _peace_ for a few days before the galaxy decides to pull itself back into chaos."

Out the corner of his eye, Han saw Lando walk up to them. "Right, I'm set." said Lando. "Where are going?"

Not looking back, Han pressed the door release and walked inside the Imperial Palace. "Home, Lando. I've got kids to put to bed."

After a brief argument, Han finally got the children off to bed. Walking triumphantly back into the living area, he picked up the glass of whiskey Lando had poured for him and sat down in his favourite lounging chair.

"Only ten minutes, Han? That must be a new record for you?" Lando smiled from his position on the couch, cradling his own glass.

Han sipped his drink and let the cold, burning liquid slowly run down the back of his throat. "Nothing to it, Ol' Buddy. You've just got to put your foot down and show no fear." He said with pride.

From one of the other chairs, Chewie mumbled his agreement.

And from where he was sitting on the only remaining lounge chair, Luke sniggered quietly behind his own whiskey.

"What's that you said?" Han asked, hearing only muttering from Luke and the subsequent chuckle from Chewbacca.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with various assorted objects from his belt digging into his side, Luke sat forward to unbuckle his belt and tossed it onto the unoccupied seat on the couch and lounged back again, propping his feet up on the table. "Only you could believe bribing was the same as 'putting your foot down'."

Chewie growled his agreement, saying he never had to agree to buy the children presents to get them into bed.

Lando snorted. "You really have no shame, do you Han?"

Han pointed his finger at Chewie then Luke. "I thought I told you two there was to be no eavesdropping in this house." Han got up and walked to the counter where the bottle of Whiskey sat. "A man can't even put his kids to bed without a Wookiee or Jedi hearing it." He filled up his glass to the brim and then went around the room and made sure everyone else's was similarly filled.

Chewbacca shrugged, _'not_ _our fault you talk loud enough for us to hear_.'

Han eased himself back into his chair. "Not by human standards I don't. And before you ask, Luke, Jedi are far too weird to be human."

Luke just smiled, "If you say so, Han."

Lando cleared his throat gently. "So, Luke. I don't know how much you told Chewie, but we're dying to know how you went off to find Mara, and managed to do the impossible." Seeing Luke questioned look, he went on. "Winning the fair maiden's heart."

Luke breathed out noisily. "Kind of hard to believe, isn't it? Half still don't believe it myself really."

Lando took a decent sip of his drink. "Not at all." He croaked as the alcohol shortened his breath. He cleared his throat, then prompted, "Now . . . you landed on the planet, of which you won't tell us the name or location, and . . . ?"

"And I found Mara. We then ran into some hostiles in an old Fortress, and then blasted our way out of there." Luke took a long swig from his glass, pretending not to see the annoyed faces of his friends. They obviously wanted a fuller account then that. "One thing though, my damn X-Wing is still there. One day I'll have to go back for it."

Chewie growled, _'Probably nothing left of it if you blasted your way out.'_

"You're probably right," Luke agreed.

Han walked over and refilled Luke's glass yet again. "Lando's hanging on every word, and you're being vague." He returned to his seat, bottle cradled in his arms protectively. "It's not nice to torment people."

Luke grinned knowingly at Han, "It's also not nice to attempt to pry out information via intoxication."

Han shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't condemn a man for trying."

Lando held out his near empty glass to Han. "Why you even tried, beats me. Never works on him anyway." He smiled at his now overflowing glass. "Now Luke, you were explaining . . ."

The Jedi sighed, "Alright, but I want to be the one to tell Leia, okay? If she finds out for anyone other then me, then I'll be in trouble for weeks."

The others agreed, and so Luke told them all that had befallen them, in as much detail as he dared without going over the boundaries he and Mara had set before they departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Chapter four!

I'm not sure about the fluidity of this chapter, so if you don't think it works, please tell me, nicely.

Also, the responses I've received from the other chapters has been wonderful. So thank you.

I'm also being a little more daring with the Mara character in this chapter; taking a few leaps in the direction I'd believe her to take. Please let me know what you think.

Regards,

VoxynQueen.

PS, I don't know why, but in the move from my computer to the web, the formatting keeps going awry. I keep fixing it, but then returns to unfixed. I can't win!! So If there are any paragraphs cut in twos, I do apologise.

.

.

Mara stepped out of the shower feeling a hell of a lot better than she had before got in. At the outpost Mara had only took the time for a quick shower and change before a quick bite to eat, then left again. So this had been the first opportunity to take a long and leisurely shower.

She put on a spare jumpsuit she found in the room's wardrobe and felt completely at ease. Part of her couldn't believe how positive Karrde's reaction to her news had been, and the other part of her berated herself for thinking that his reaction would have been anything other than complete support. She had come to know him a lot better than anyone else would ever admit to know him. All of his contacts, allies, acquaintances, and even enemies did not understand him the way she did. She also knew that the reverse was also true. Apart from Luke and Corran Horn somewhat, Talon Karrde had been the only other constant in her life for the past ten years, and he had come to understand her the same way she understood him. Knowing this had made his earlier comments of the pride he held for her all the more moving. And heavens knew, Mara was not one to be easily moved.

Mara vowed to herself that no matter what the future would bring from now on, she would be only ever a hint away from Karrde's side if he needed her. He had done so much for her over the years and she wasn't the sort to forget something like that with any measure of ease.

He, like Luke, had held such a belief in her worth that it constantly drove her to be more, and allowing her to end up where she was now.

Sitting herself down on the room's bed, Mara picked up the datacard about the alleged peace treaty Talon 

had given her to read. Popping it into her datacard and pulling up the correct file Mara settled down to read.

It took Mara a good few minutes before she had realised she still was only on the first line. Her mind was wondering; wondering all the way to Coruscant. When Luke and her had left the outpost for their individual destinations, Mara had been preoccupied with the dread of telling Karrde about her rise to the level of Jedi Knight, and her love for and engagement to Luke. Now that she didn't have to worry about telling Karrde anymore, Mara's mind was alive with her own thoughts that made it impossible to concentrate.

She was thinking about him. What perhaps he would be doing at that precise moment? Was he too thinking about her?

Even though she would never tell him, Karrde was probably right about her running off just mere hours after getting engaged probably wasn't the best start to her new life with Luke. Though nothing could be done about it now. It had been done.

However, she knew Luke, and unintentional or innocent, he would suspect her to be having second thoughts about agreeing to marry him.

Thinking about it now, she could definitely see the reasons for such a thought. He had proposed under the threat of impending doom, yet he had asked her regardless of their fate. Of course it could be misconstrued that her acceptance was only of the premonition that they were indeed going to die.

Mara sighed and closed down the datapad. There was no point; none of it was sinking in. The ache that was forming in her heart was not going to allow her to read anything anyway.

It was a strange feeling knowing that not only had her life once again been turned upside down, but she had been a willing participant in its demise. It wasn't that that was the cause of the ache in her heart.

It was the man who had been the direct cause of the first upheaval of her life that had once again played his part. Once again she had found herself conflicting with him, each of them causing old resentments and pain to arise to the surface again. Yet neither of them had turned away from each other. At first it had surprised her that after each confrontation, the long forgotten bond that had formed between them years ago would gain in strength, until their minds had finally joined.

Her thoughts lingered at Coruscant, imagining Luke sitting with his family, probably talking with his sister and Solo, relaying to them all that had happened over the past couple weeks. Mara could feel herself smiling as she saw him in her mind. His coy smile, just the same as he had during their brief few moments before they had parted ways. The memory of there parting was vivid; Luke had been reluctant to part but had resigned to it. It was almost as if the warmth she'd felt from their last embrace had never left her. She could almost feel his arms around her waist, hard muscles flexing under her fingers, the sweet tender way he kissed her.

"Blast it!", Mara whispered reproachfully, and shook herself out of the reverie. If Luke were there, in her quarters at that very moment, he would not leave again until they had consummated their relationship properly. Mara knew she would make certain of it, and in doing so, she'd also have him pay for making her wait ten long years!

However, he was not there. Wishing it was not so would not change things. Even though Mara had years and years of planning for that particular eventuality, and what women wouldn't have, it would have to wait. After finally overcoming her desperate self denial for the affection felt, she unhappily resigned that nothing would ever come of it. Instead whenever there had been a spare moment, when all was quiet on the bridge of a ship, or in the solitude of her own quarters, Mara had allowed herself to indulge in her own helpless fantasies.

She never allowed herself the delusion that he would ever come out of the shadow caused by the dangerous paths he had chosen, thus staying clear. There had been too many Dark Jedi in her life already. The thought of Luke turning to the Dark Side with all his frightening unparalleled powers, terrified her.

It was for that reason Mara had absolutely resolved to never go to him. He would have to come to her, and he would have to be repentant. Her pride would never have allowed her to be the advancing party otherwise.

Yet now, after Luke being the one to advance on her in proposing to her, she felt a little foolish in regards to her pride. Perhaps if it hadn't been for her stubbornness and pride, they may have been married a long time ago. But once again, that was the past.

The fact of the matter was that she was in love with the idealistic farmboy, and now she was going to marry him. And if he was not there to hear her say that, well there was another way.

She got up and went to the desk in the room and activated the comm.

.

It was later on that night, after the bottle of whiskey had emptied, and a new bottle out of Han's stash started, when a new figure entered the room. The general rumpus and animated talk associated with two drunken human men, one slightly tipsy Jedi and a sober but equally boisterous Wookiee ceased as they all looked up. It was the protocol droid, C-3P0, shuffling his way into the living room.

"Captian Solo I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a Holonet call for Master Luke." Threepio exclaimed in his prissy voice.

Han, who had first been annoyed by the presence of the droid whilst in the middle of his 'happy hour', was now trying to be serious. "Could be the Academy? Or Leia, not knowing that Lando and me have arrived yet?" Han clumsily looked at his glass, and continued slurring, "If it's Leia, don't tell her about the whiskey."

Luke got to his feet, barely feeling the affect of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. "I won't tell her." It was lucky the call came in for him, not Han. Otherwise Leia would find out. He looked at Threepio, "In the study?"

"Sir?" The driod asked.

Han's voice cut through. "He wants to know what terminal he should use, Goldenrod." He added to Luke, "and yes, probably best to take it in the study." He turned to Lando, smiling, "she won't see me from there."

"Thanks," Luke said and headed out of the room towards the study.

Luke sat down at the desk and pressed the transmission active button on the computer console.

At once the black screen was replaced by the head and shoulders of a person Luke knew well.

"Skywalker, I was about to give up. Obviously you're not as easy to find as you think you are." The women said, her voice mocking serious.

Luke smiled. "This was only the second number you tried, wasn't it?"

She then smiled and shrugged marginally. "Well when you say you'll be on Coruscant, there could be only two places."

"I'm guessing that this call means you've reached Karrde?" Luke enquired.

Mara Jade nodded, "Only two hours ago. He sure knows how to leave civilization behind." A smallish, private smile touched her lips. "So how are you? Everything go okay with Gaverism?"

"Apart from indignant about not being told anything of value, everything else went down smoothly."

"Did you tell him he could complain all he wants?"

Luke hesitated few only a small moment, but he knew Mara would have noticed. "Actually, after his initial debate about it, he sort of left it at that. He's been a little bit more preoccupied with the up coming peace treaty."

"Yes, so I've heard. Karrde's people of course claim to have been the first to know. Though he himself waited until after he'd finished grilling me over about our Narian adventures." She raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you'd be thrilled over this treaty, especially since all the initial talks were handled by your sister."

Luke sighed, "Its been a long time coming . . . " He trailed off.

"And you're not sure you believe it?"

Luke gave a short laugh. "You are getting good at that. "

"I don't need the Force to read you anymore, Skywalker." She retorted back.

"You're right; I guess I am having trouble believing it. After all these years . . ." He shook his head. "It's all I've ever known. Over the last twenty years, it's all everyone has ever known."

"Perhaps that is one of the stronger arguments Pellaeon used to convince the Moffs it was time to let the past die." Mara continued with a concerned, "Do you doubt Pellaeon's sincerity?"

"From what I've heard about the man he is an honourable warrior. But I've never met him myself. All the reports could be just propaganda."

Mara looked thoughtful for a moment. "I met him only briefly, far too briefly to get a feeling into his character."

"Leia, though, would have had plenty of time to get a feeling of him. So she must now believe him honourable, otherwise she would never had taken his petition for peace directly to Gaverisom." Mara eyed him suspiciously. "And Leia _is_ a Jedi too, don't forget."

Luke's face softened. "You don't have to worry, Mara. I have every confidence in Leia's abilities. I'm sure that if she thought Pellaeon trustworthy, then _he_ is trustworthy. But there are also a lot of extremists out there who don't want to see this treaty to happen."

"Apparently Pellaeon believes he can take care of the Empire's extremist soldiers, as long as the Republic takes it's own measures to control it's own." Mara offered.

Luke looked at her doubtfully, "Why do I get the feeling this will become a 'Jedi' problem to sort out?"

Mara sighed, "Well I guess we'll have to deal with that when the time comes." She eyed him cautiously, "My best estimate is seven days away from Coruscant. So, am I going to be welcomed or run out of town?"

Luke scoffed, "If I said thrown a parade?"

"Ha, yes well that's the same thing I'm getting here. Everyone's a smart aleck." She smiled.

"So you're still seven days away, Mara?" Luke asked, trying to sound casual, yet knowing he hadn't succeeded.

Mara voice softened slightly. "Well I haven't left yet, Luke."

Luke tried not to let the disappointment show of his face, he really did.

Mara quickly added, her voice still soft. "But I will be there soon. Karrde wants to feed me first, then I'm on my way in one of Karrde's shuttles."

"Oh, I know, Mara." He said and a quiet moment passed. "Gaverism has requested that I take a part in the treaty-"

"I really should've seen that one coming." Her voice had turned to an almost growl. "You're back for five minutes from risking your neck to bring them their blasted saving grace, and they're already trying to pack you off again."

"-and the Delegation Party leave here for the _Chimera _in five days." He finished finally.

Mara nodded. "I know. Karrde's as always, already has the coordinates and the schedule. I'm really surprised. I hadn't expected things to move along this quickly."

"After what the High Council and the Fleet have just been through trying to keep another civil war at bay, the treaty will dissolve any lingering doubts about the integrity and strength of resolve of the government and military leaders." Luke grumbled. "I told them I wasn't going."

The surprise was evident, if only fleetingly, on her face. "Oh?"

"There are plenty of other Jedi for the government to parade under the Moffs' noses." Luke bit out. "Its about time they realised that."

Mara blinked, "wow. I really am impressed, Skywalker."

Luke could feel some colour in his cheeks. He wasn't really used to receiving compliments from her. "I have my own selfish reasons not to go."

"Hmm, anything to do with me?"

Luke chuckled. "Not that I told Gaverism that."

Mara smiled, obviously approving of her fiancé's stand. But then she was thinking for a moment and finally said, "actually would it be so bad if you did go?"

Luke frowned. He did not expect her to suggest that. She was coming to meet him there in seven days. If he went to the Treaty Summit, then only the force'd know when he'd see her! "Why is that?"

Mara smirked, "You mean apart from the leader of the Jedi being absent so serve as a sign that you don't approve."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

The smirk was still on her face. "The summit's location is only a little bit further from here than Coruscant."

Luke finally realised where she was going with this. "You want to go?"

Mara nodded. "Get in the way. Rub a few noses the wrong way. Show off my new Jedi badge."

Luke nodded, and then a hint of smile touched his lips, "Well, if you're planning to attend." He then broke into a smile.

Mara smiled back. "I hear that Gavirsom is taken a whole fleet worth of back up personnel. High ranking diplomats, mediators and military leaders."

Luke nodded, "He even is going as far as insisting on Rogue Squadron attending too." He said. "Wedge told me and he seems to think that the Imperials are doing the same thing." Luke suddenly frowned, and then turned his eyes away from the console for a moment then turned them back. He'd felt a change in the emotions of those in the lounging room, and could now sense Han's presence coming up the corridor towards the study.

"Luke?" Mara asked, her voice betraying concern. "Something wrong?"

"No it's just-"

There was suddenly a loud tapping on the locked door, and Luke was thankful he had had the foresight to lock it.

Luke smiled wryly. "Han."

Han's voice came through the door regardless. "Luke, how bloody long are you going to spend in there sweet talking your lady? We're all waiting for the next round, it's you're turn, and we're getting thirsty."

Luke rolled his eyes exasperated. "I'm sure you can pour your own drink, Han."

"Well that isn't the point, is it?" Han pointed out impatiently.

Luke shook his head. "Just wait another minute."

He could feel Han sigh and walk back towards the lounge, and he looked back to Mara. "Sorry."

Mara smiled sweetly at him, "No, that's fine, Luke. Hate to think I'm interrupting something. If you've been keeping up with Solo, you're doing pretty good considering."

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, "so many people believe because I regularly don't booze on that I can handle it."

Mara's smile dropped, "That's not what I meant-"

He smirked slyly, "Even back when we first met, I could drink Han under the table."

Mara laughed. "Really?"

"Lando never was much better. Chewie and I would be left to lug them home. Kind of embarrasses them both. Though I don't really see the big deal."

She shook her head slightly, with an amused look on her face. "No you wouldn't, would you? So let me guess it all started with the bottle of twenty year old Whiskey Lando keeps hidden in the _Lady Luck_?"

"Good guess. How did you know?"

She was still grinning, "Oh, Lando used to go on and on about it, how he was going to share it around once he and I had gotten together. And after he finally gave up on me, he decided to hide it away until either he became extremely wealthy, or the Empire surrendered."

Luke shook his head. "And he has always had expensive tastes." Luke said off hand. Back when Luke had thought that Lando and Mara had had a romantic past, he'd often wondered if all the money he spent on trifles and his extravagant lifestyle had been more about trying to impress Mara more than to his own true tastes.

Mara sighed, "Yeah, well it never got him anywhere. Anyway, I think I'll go do some sweet-talking of my own. See if I can't get Talon to swing past the Treaty Summit in time."

Luke couldn't help bait her. "Are you hanging up on me, Mara?"

Mara laughed, "Farmboy, when I finally get to this blasted summit, I'll be sure to pit myself against your constitution. But first I've got to get there. If I don't go stop us from going into Hyperspace, I'll end up at Ord Mantel." Her eyes watched him, "besides, I wouldn't have you missing out on any of Lando five thousand credit bottle of whiskey."

Luke coughed. "Five thousand?"

She shrugged, but smiled gently. "So I'd say enjoy while you can. Anyway, I've got to run."

Luke sighed. "Okay, but you take care; at the moment things are still pretty crazy out there."

Her smile vanished and she glared at him. "I'm never going to get you to not do that, am I?"

Luke tried to look innocent as possible. "What? Stop begging you to ease my worrying by being more careful?" His eyes matched her stare. "Not a chance."

Mara continued to glare at him, but had lost the venom, then finally sighed. "If it makes you feel better, then fine. I promise. But I don't need you getting even more protective than you already are. And I'm not the one who's always getting into trouble."

Luke chuckled. "No? I seem to remember quite a few times where you've gotten yourself in to deep trouble."

Mara's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "And I think perhaps Lando's overpriced liquor has gone to your head."

"Not in the least." He stated unblinking.

After only a moment Mara shook her head. "Well, like I said before, I have to go make a course correction if we're going to make it in time. And you should go back too. I can only imagine what that over active imagination of Solo's is making of this call."

Luke breathed in and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, for calling, Mara."

Mara's eyes flashed. "You're thanking me for calling?" She said harshly.

Whatever the reasoning behind Mara's tone, Luke had no idea, but he still felt embarrassed. "Yes, I guess I am. So?" He asked carefully.

Mara closed her eyes and groaned. "Don't thank me for calling." She opened her eyes again to stare at 

him, her bright eyes electric as ever. "_You_ should be criticizing me for not calling sooner. Or even more so, for leaving you to go find Karrde only a couple of hours after you asked me to marry you." When she finished she breathed in deeply. "I know you were thinking it, don't deny it."

Luke hesitated, not really sure about how to respond. "Mara," he began carefully, "I know how important Karrde is to you and how strongly you take your responsibilities in you job."

"That still is no excuse. You should have said something." Mara muttered.

Luke didn't reply for a moment, "and maybe I wasn't expecting you to call, so yes I am grateful." He said his voice gentle.

"Shouldn't have to feel grateful. It should be expected."

Luke nodded with a small sly smile. "Don't get me wrong, I agree whole heartedly."

When Mara's expression softened, he continued. "Perhaps, but I'm sure we both will get better at this as time goes on." As he spoke those words he finally realised that it was also the answer to his own doubts he had been having lately in Mara's absence.

She was no longer looking at him; instead her eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything. When her eyes turned back to him, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Luke."

Luke stared into her eyes and said confidently, "I love you, Mara."

It only took a second before her smile returned. "I know."

He smiled too. "I'd better let you go, before Karrde drags you off to Ord Mantel with him. I'll see you soon."

She nodded. "Yes, six days."

Without hesitation, he said. "I'll see you then." He then cut the transmission.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are at Chapter Five. As my Indefatigable Sisters would say, 'HUZZAH!'

No, this is not the last chapter of the story. There is still much more to come. However the next couple of chapters are the ones that require the most reviewing; it may take a little while!

Please if you have any comments, please review. I cannot grow as a writer if no one nips the bad habits in the bud.

Note: There is some kissing, but nothing 'smutty'. Not yet anyway. I will post warnings in the later chapters so no one gets offended. Also, I'm not a romantic writer, so please be kind.

Thanks for reading,

Voxynqueen

.

PS - Again, if the formatting has again created two paragraphs out of what should be one, I do apologise. I keep fixing, but it keeps messing :-(

.

.

Mara watched the transmission end. It had happened again. Once again Luke had been able to easily express his love to her, whilst Mara was left troubled that she failed to do the same.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind of the depth for which she loved and Luke knew it from the connection of their minds. Yet the right romantic words seemed to consistently elude her.

Mara sighed, she just was not the romantic type. At least she managed to apologise for running of to Karrde. The rest she would have to fumble through later.

Reaching over to the ships intercom, she keyed for the bridge.

Dankin answered. "Bridge," he said.

"Its Jade, Dankin. Is Karrde there?"

"Yeah. He's in his chair."

"Right. Thanks." She cut off the com and quickly as she could made her way up to the bridge.

"Mara." Talon said brightly. "Dinner's running late."

"That's fine," she said coming up beside him. "Would you hold off going into hyperspace for a moment? I need to ask a favour."

Karrde's response was expectantly after a slight pause. "Well, actually Mara. We're just about to get underway."

Mara temper flashed, "What happened to me going to Coruscant "

"Temper, temper." Karrde chuckled lightly, "You don't need to worry about Coruscant anymore. I would expect that our destinations are somewhat the same now."

Mara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Our situation has changed while you were cleaning up. I received a request from Organa Solo to attend the Treaty Summit. Seems there are a few who were so impressed with my assistance in uncovering the Thrawn Hoax that now they are willing enough to hear out a proposal of mine." His voice had all the smugness Mara had come to expect whenever he was please with himself.

"What proposal?"

He grinned, "Something completely legit." He saw Mara staring unbelieving at him, so he went on, "It's to do with this Peace Agreement and the fair dispersal of information. You'll see." He looked to Chin at the helm. "Chin, if you please."

"Hang on a minute. Why do you think I want to go too?" She asked a little annoyed. How could he possibly know?

Karrde inclined his head. "My dear, who do you think she is going to drag along with her?"

"Okay, Capt?" Chin asked.

Karrde's eyes looked questioning at Mara.

"Go ahead, please Chin." Mara said, her lip twisting as she turned back to address Karrde. "You never cease to amaze me."

He smiled. "A complement, Mara? You have changed."

Mara rolled her eyes and watched the star merge together to form lines as the _Wild Karrde_ jumped into Hyperspace.

.

Just a few hours into the seventh day through hyperspace, the _Wild Karrde_ arrived in the system that was to host the historic Peace Treaty Summit between the New Republic and the Empire Remnant.

Mara stood next to Karrde who was sitting on his captain's chair, both of them studying the data display as identifications for each ship in the system was logged.

From the helm, Dankin whistled softly. "Definitely got the right place, Boss."

Talon nodded, "It would appear so. Transmit our identification and my compliments to Admiral Pellaeon. Then request docking procedures."

Mara softly snorted, "That's if there is any room left in the _Chimaera's _docking bays."

Talon chuckled, "it does look rather full." He said looking through the front viewscreen at the entrance to the huge docking bays at the destroyer's keel. There looked to be an entire fleet docked inside.

"Chief, _Chimaera_ acknowledges our identification and transmitted docking procedures, but regretfully informs that Admiral Pellaeon is unavoidably detained. Though once docked the Admiral is in the first Central Command Centre and would be pleased if you and your party would meet him there. I'm getting the impression that is where the Summit is being held," said Dankin.

He nodded, "Thank you, Dankin. Please, go ahead." He turned back to Mara and said softly so no one else on the bridge could hear. "Any problems?"

She turned her eyes to him. "Problems?" She said in an equally quiet voice.

"Do you 'sense' anything unusual?" He said, keeping his voice quiet.

Mara frowned for a moment. "No, were you expecting trouble?"

Talon sat back in his chair but didn't speak any louder, "From Pellaeon? No, of course not." He eyed curiously. "I just imagined you'd be a little more - enthusiastic."

Mara stared at him for a brief second then turned away and whispered so only he could hear. "He's busy."

Talon blinked. "Busy?"

"Yes,"

Talon looked back to the Star Destroyer, which was now so big its entirety could not be seen through the view screen. "So I'm gathering he won't be greeting us on the flight deck?"

Mara's eyes threw glare his way then walked towards the turbolift.

Karrde sighed before getting up to follow her. He made it there in time as the doors were just opening up and they closed. "So you rushed here for him, but when you arrive, he's too 'busy'?" He said cynically, but his manner was teasing. He knew her far too well.

For a count of fifteen, Mara said nothing. She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "That obvious, am I?"

Talon smiled gently at her, "It's understandable. You are, after all, human."

Mara's face finally softened. "Thanks so much." She said sarcastically.

"You are most welcome." He said, giving her one of his best grins. "So, the reason Skywalker can't meet us when we land is because the ceremonies have already started and he is needed there?"

"Now who's being obvious." She grumbled. The door to the turbolift opened and she, Talon following her, walked out to the corridor. They begun making their way to the ramp at the bottom of the ship.

Talon said and patted her affectionately on the shoulder. "I understand; can't be easy sharing the man with the rest of the galaxy."

Mara looked at him sharply. "I won't have to."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

A grin broke out on her face. "The galaxy has been relegated second, or even third behind his sister, Solo, and the children," she eyed him mockingly, "a begrudgingly you, and of course the Jedi."

"I'm honoured to be mentioned." Talon laughed heartily, but then quickly sobered. "Though, if this is payment for me becoming respectable-"

"Don't worry, it won't be like that." She cut him off.

He nodded. "Just as well, I make this choice of my own free will and my own agenda. I won't be a puppet for the sake of promises of Jedi protection."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Don't be so paranoid, Talon. You're apart of _the_ circle now, just like me."

Talon waited until a crew member had walked passed them far enough to be out of hearing range before continuing. "_The_ _Circle_? Why don't you just call it a family and close friends group? It would make more sense considering the way they all stick together."

Mara shrugged. "Family then. Like it or not, we're apart of _the_ family now. I wouldn't complain as they usually come with fleets of warships and armies of Jedi."

He chuckled. "I'm not complaining, trust me." The _Wild Karrde_ gave a small jolt as the Chimaera's internal tractor beams caught her for docking. "I just find it interesting after everything that's happened over the last ten years this 'family' has formed itself. Still compiling of the select few, made up of royalty, military, Jedi, smugglers, gamblers, and an ex Emperor's Hand. If anything, I feel honoured."

Mara smirked un-humorously. "Just don't get too carried away, I think you and me still have some work to do before the whole family accepts us completely."

"That's Bantha crap!" Talon snorted. "If there is one I've learnt about the entire group is they're completely idealistically accepting and forgiving. You of all people should know that. After all, you're the one marrying the Jedi Master."

"I'm marrying Skywalker, Talon, not the Master of the Jedi Order."

He nodded, "That's right. I would never have been happy for you if it had been anyone less."

Mara smiled appreciative at him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, just because you're a Jedi now, don't start getting all mushy on me." He said with a sly smile. They had reached the ramp which was already lowered onto the _Chimarea's _deck.

Standing at the bottom of the ramp was a man in Imperial Fleet uniform with a Commander insignia. For a moment he regarded both Talon and Mara, then as the pair reached him he greeted them, "Greetings Captain Karrde," he bowed to him.

"Hello again, Commander." Talon said with a smile and mirrored the Imperial's bow. Talon noticed that Dreyf turned to Mara, politely waiting introduction. "Commander Dreyf, please allow me to introduce a Jedi Knight Mara Jade."

"Jedi Jade, welcome to the _Chimaera_." He bowed to her.

Mara returned his bow politely, "Thank you, Commander."

Dreyf stepped to the side and gestured with his arm to guide them in the direction of the lifts. "The Admiral apologises about not being able to greet you herr in person, but unfortunately the Delegates didn't take into consideration both your absences before getting the Commencement Ceremony underway."

Talon waved his comment away. "That's quite alright, Commander. I believe we were late, so it's entirely our fault."

"Being the other side of the Galaxy didn't help." Mara put in.

Dreyf looked at her. "I was going to escort you both straight to the Central Command Centre where the Ceremony is being held, however if you're in need of rest or refreshment after you're journey-?" A glare from Mara made Dreyf stop. "Well, never the less, Admiral Pellaeon has ordered that any of our facilities are at you're disposal if you should want them."

Mara's glare lost all its harshness, and she nodded. "Thankyou, Commander. I believe Karrde and myself are anxious to see this Treaty set in motion."

The three of them passed a squad of storm troopers matching along the flight deck, going about their orders.

Nearing the lifts, Dreyf looked to Mara, "I have to say that you're reputation proceeds you. Please forgive me, but I was unaware you were a Jedi."

Mara walked inside the lift Dreyf had summoned. "It's only a recent appointment. I didn't know Admiralty Aids were so interested in the Jedi." She said, trying to provoke a response from him.

Drefy pressed a button on the console in the lift once Talon had made his way inside. Turning back to Mara he answered her, "Officially no. Just a general interest really. In fact I had the privilege of speaking at length with Master Skywalker earlier today." Dreyf smiled. "Of course I had heard terrible things about the man all my life. Propaganda for sure. Yet meeting him in person was absolutely fascinating. He is nothing like I would have imagined."

Talon returned the others smile. "He's not, is he? I had the same expectations too." He laughed. "I know its ridiculous but for whatever reason Vader's image kept coming into my head."

As he and Dreyf chuckled at his comment, he could see Mara's eyes narrow and she folded her arms across her chest but remained silent.

"Well, there have always been plenty of holos of Skywalker floating about, but that says nothing about him personally. Granted half an hour conversing with someone is hardly long enough to know someone, but I never would have imagined he would be so congenial and –" Dreyf stopped, shaking his head for the right word.

"Idealistic." Karrde offered.

Dreyf nodded, "Yes, exactly."

This finally made Mara laugh, "Commander, you don't know the half of it."

Talon looked slyly at her, "Yes Mara here has a secret nickname for him. Farmboy was it?"

Knowing Karrde wanted her to retaliate in front of Dreyf, she simply confirmed it to the Imperial. "Yes, that's it. Fits, doesn't it?"

Dreyf nodded. "Couldn't have thought of anything better. I'm guessing it is a private joke. You won't have to worry, Jedi Jade, it stays with me."

Mara nodded to him. "Its not that personal, just patented. And it's just Mara, or Jade. Jedi Jade sounds wrong."

The car slowed down, closing in on it destination. Dreyf hit the release. "After you, Mara." He said with a hint of amusement.

.

.

The walked into the Central Command Centre and were instantly waved over by the Captain of the _Chimaera_, Ardiff, who was standing with a man Mara recognised as Admiral Pellaeon.

Many of the assortment of beings had turned to watch the new comers, but then seeing they weren't of any recognisable significance, went back to watching the proceeding ceremonies.

Mara's eyes glanced over all those she could see, and scanned the ones who she couldn't see with the Force. The array of seats were mostly taken, those beings who don't sit stood, all facing the beginnings of the proceedings.

It did not take her glance to locate the two Jedi already in the room; sitting as far away as it was possible from the centre of the ceremonies in a small alcove of seats along with Solo, Mara felt the gentle brush of acknowledgement from them through the Force.

She smiled internally as she felt the slight mind nudge from Luke, pressing her for a response. _You want me to make a scene?_ She thought wryly to him and could feel his amusement through their mental link.

"Admiral Pellaeon, Captain Ardiff, it is good to see you both again." Talon said quietly to the two men standing at the middle of the back of the room, careful to not cause a disruption to the tireless speech President Gaverisom was giving.

Pellaeon returned the bow. "Captain Karrde, you're late."

Karrde smiled, "Had I known I was invited earlier, Admiral, I would never have dreamed of being late."

Pellaeon nodded, "I guess asking you how you obtained the coordinates would be a waste of my breathe? As I recall, you never reveal your sources."

Captain Ardiff was hardly paying attention; he was too busy staring at Mara thoughtfully, as if trying to put a name to her face.

Karrde saved him the trouble, smiling still, he said, "Well, at least this time I knew I was welcomed. Please allow me to introduce my second in command, Mara Jade." He gestured to Mara.

Mara nodded to the Imperials, "Admiral. Captain."

Ardiff's eyes quickly flashed in recognition to her name, but merely bowed in greeting to her.

Pellaeon smiled at Karrde. "Yes, Captain Jade and I have already met, briefly of course many years ago." He turned to her, the smile still on his face. "Welcome back to the _Chimaera_, Captian." He also bowed, "I must say I am surprised Karrde dragged you along for something as boring and tedious as a Peace Treaty Summit."

Mara could feel pride rising within her, and with the added knowledge that Luke could hear every word she spoke; she confidently returned the Admiral's bow and smiled. "Thank you, Admiral. I'm not actually here to assist Talon."

The Admiral's eyebrows rose slightly. "No?"

"No, Karrde was kind enough to give me a lift. I'm here by choice."

Mara could feel Karrde's stare and sense his astonishment. "You see, Admiral, I have recently been granted the rank of Jedi." To say the man was surprised would have been an oversight, he was shocked. "And as a Jedi who has in the past served both the Empire and the Republic, it would be important to be present at the signing of the Treaty to set a good example for others alike who may not be as accepting of it as I am." Mara frowned for a moment, "No, accepting I don't think is the right word. Relief is better."

Pellaeon had recovered a lot quicker than she would previously have given him credit for all those years ago. "Relief?"

She nodded, "Yes. As someone who grew up in the Emperor's Court, I saw both sides of the conflict. As much corruption there was, there was so much pride and tradition in those who lived under the Imperial banner, the same people who dedicated their lives to honourably serving defending higher purposes other then their own." She looked straight at him; her eyes seemed to take him in for the first time with an air of admiration. "It would be a waste to see those same being mercilessly sent to their deaths in countless pointless plots to overthrow the Republic or even for political gain." She bowed her head slightly.

Pellaeon understood her perfectly. Mara saw it in his face, how he too seemed to regard her with new eyes. "For the good of those I serve." He smiled warmly again. "I must say, to have a Jedi speak such words about the Empire gives me an increased sense hope for the stability of the Treaty. With the opening up of borders between all systems, the Jedi undoubtedly too be journeying back and forth." He glanced over to where Luke was sitting. "I've have already spent much time discussing this with Master Skywalker. He adamantly agrees with me that the Jedi should not condemn those who choose to live under the Empire and he is confident that a consolidation can be reached to benefit all beings regardless of political stance."

"That does sound something he would say." Mara said quietly, "the trick would be, of course, putting it into action. I'd expect it would take a long time before all the old prejudices are laid to rest."

Captain Ardiff finally spoke up. "Perhaps the actions of this day will prove to those few the resolve of the Imperial High Command and the Leaders of the Republic."

"Not only the Leaders of both governments, but also for those who have been instrumental to the condition of the galaxy to take responsibility of uniting the all the peoples once again." Karrde was looking over towards Luke, Leia and Han.

Mara felt bitterness creeping into her voice, "Or perhaps it is time for the galaxy to find new heroes to take charge. Maybe its time for others to step up to take the baton."

Karrde looked directly back to her. "Is that including you, Mara?"

Mara glared at him, then sighed. "I just think that it's about time the same few weren't expected to solve all the problems."

Suddenly Pellaeon gave a short soft chuckle. "I would never thought the ex Emperor's Hand would say something so idealistic. You almost sound like Master Skywalker."

Karrde grinned, obviously not being able to help himself. "She has been spending a great deal of time with him lately, Admiral, becoming a Jedi and all. Some of his influence must have rubbed off on her."

Mara looked sceptically at him. "Not blasted likely."

Pellaeon cleared his throat gently. "Perhaps it isn't that much of a pipe dream. For the first time since the break out of the Clone Wars almost fifty years ago, there will be peace in the galaxy. I'm sure many will be more than willing to preserve it." He looked to the newcomer, who was quietly making her way over to them. "Wouldn't you agree, Councillor?"

Leia Organa Solo smiled warmly as she stepped up to the group. "I would indeed, Admiral." She looked to Karrde and then Mara, keeping a private knowing smile for the latter only. "Talon, Mara. So good to see you both here."

"Hello, Leia." Talon bowed his head. "It is indeed good to see you again."

Mara returned the smile graciously, if not a little cautiously.

If the other women had sensed any misgivings towards her, she did not show it on her face. "I hear congratulations are in order, Mara."

At that Mara almost choked. _What in the name of-_

Leia voice cut through her thoughts. "I hear you are a Jedi now."

Mara eyes glared at her yet she kept her face neutral. Leia had done that on purpose. "Thank you, Councillor." She said her voice even.

Beside her, Talon, clearly amused by the confrontation between the two women, put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, somehow I always knew this day would come."

If Pellaeon had also caught onto the slight tease from both Leia and Talon towards her, he had the good sense to stay clear. "Councillor, it would seem Master Skywalker is very good at turning smugglers into Jedi. Am I to take his participation here today as a hint for his future involvement in politics?"

Leia chuckled in good humour. "Not if he has anything to do with it." She glanced at Mara, and then continued to Pellaeon. "My brother was dragged here, to put it bluntly. He and my husband share the same distaste for politics. President Gavrisom insisted that as the Head of the Jedi, his presence here was important to illustrate his approval of the Treaty."

The older man smiled, "Yes, not too many warriors have the stomach for politics. I know I would rather stay away from that side of my position in the Fleet."

Captain Ardiff, snorted gently. "I bet that's the reason why your brother and Solo just slipped out unnoticed."

Leia's head shot around, searching the room with her eyes and through the Force. "I can not believe the two of them. I turned my back for a minute."

Mara muttered to herself, "Wasn't that inconspicuous."

Leia sighed. "'I guess I can't blame them, these ceremonies do tend to drag on."

"Yes, I would have to agree with you there, Councillor. After the past few hours of speeches, I could do with some refreshment, too. Would you care to join me?"

She smiled wryly. "Well, if it's good enough for Han and Luke to mutiny, I guess I can too."

Pellaeon looked to Karrde. "Captain, you and I also have some discussing to do. Would you be so kind as to join us?"

Talon nodded. "Lead the way, Admiral." He looked to Mara, slightly asking if she wanted to accompany them.

Mara very certainly didn't want to; there was _someone_ she had to go _see_. She gave him a slight shake of her head.

His eyes blinked a nod, and turned to follow Pellaeon, Ardiff and Leia out of the room through one of the doors at the very back of the Command Centre.

Mara headed back out the door where she and Karrde had come in, not even having to stretch out with the Force to sense where he was. She could already feel him waiting for her in a room a short distance away.

.

As Mara pressed the release for the door to open, she noted that the room, as it turned out, was the Secondary Command Centre. Luke stood over at one of the huge view screens, and turned to face her as the door slid shut behind her.

"Is this your attempt to hide?" She asked, walking over to him.

Luke smiled gently. "Not really. Though I did manage to lose Han easily enough."

Mara stopped in front of him, "So why are you here by yourself?"

Luke's smile turned sheepish, "Because now I'm not by myself." Stepping forward he gently cupped her check. "I missed you, Mara."

Mara felt her heartbeat increase at the sincerity in his voice. After fifteen days apart, she knew there was only one thing she wanted. Only on place she wanted to be. It was to be right there with him.

Smiling easily Mara kissed him, gently at first, then deepening passionately, arming wrapping themselves around his neck pulling him closer to her. The dull ache that had plagued her for those fifteen days had disappeared the instant her lips met his.

When they briefly parted some time later, Mara held on to him. "I missed you too, Luke."

Luke's lips found hers again instantly, their embrace tightening, and Mara felt happy, quite possibly for the first time.

Finally, after everything they'd been through, they had found each other. Finally she could say that Luke Skywalker belonged to her, and she in turn belonged him.

.

Please inset last chapter of VOTF here. Next Chapter will begin where Mr Zahn closes off.


End file.
